


Nova's Quest

by Cassplay



Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), StarCraft (Video Games), World of Warcraft
Genre: Amazon Nova, Dragon rescue, F/F, Fantasy AU, Rare Pairings, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: Nova is on a quest! to venture across vicious terrain and rescue a young captured prince. But first, she may have to slay a dragon.





	Nova's Quest

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot to continue my collection. I generate F/F pairings for HOTS through a random generator and write about them as practice.

She knew her mission. It was a fairly standard rescue. She was to cross the salty swamp, which she had done with only minimal damage to her hair. Then climb Big Mountain, why they called it that instead of something cooler she didn’t know. Make her way across the lava field, she did wonder why they didn’t just make a bridge when they built the place. Finally, enter the castle and slay the dragon, dragon hide was VERY valuable and she looked forward to skinning the great lizard, provided she had the chance to. And as a footnote she had to rescue the prince in there somewhere.

“Ugh, these idiots will probably want me to marry him.” Nova said as she ascended the steps from the Lava fields. “They probably don’t realise all of us Amazons are super gay.” That being said, the Queen who requested her presence in her chambers after she was given the mission by the King _might_ know. Nova licked her lips.

A dragon rescue wasn’t an unheard-of quest for her people, the Amazons, if anything it was fairly common that some ruler some where’s child had been taken by a great fire breathing lizard. Well, that wasn’t quite true, probably nineteen out of twenty times when it happened an Amazon found the dragon and the ‘captive’ chilling out playing board games, the child having run away after some ideological disagreement with their parents.

In cases like these it was basically an open secret among the Amazons that they ‘rescued’ them, and then actually rescued them a few weeks later. The women were given a chance to join the Amazons, and those who didn’t want to (which was very few) and the men were directed to other adventuring guilds where they could create a new identity for themselves. For the Amazons the pay was good and they kept good conscience.

So, she entered the keep, easily camouflaging herself against the stone work. She stared up at the high ceiling, keeping a watchful eye out for the dragon. If this was an actual kidnapping then the dragon would not be so eager to part with the captive.

Nova idly thought back to her ‘talk’ with the queen back at the kingdom and as anyone might have predicted she accidently kicked a loose rock.

The sound of it skipping echoed around the hall, bouncing off walls and seeming to magnify in what was left of the silence.

“Oooh shit.” Nova said, not bothering to quiet herself.

With a beat of wings a massive red dragon flew down from a hole in the ceiling. It landed on all fours and folded it’s wings.

“Come out little…” The dragon sniffed. “Amazon. I can smell you, and I only want to talk.”

Nova wasn’t sure it the dragon was being sincere or not, her camouflage wouldn’t trick it for long, so she had to be certain if it was indeed just wanting to talk. She picked up a rock and threw it over near a pillar. It clattered to the floor, drawing the dragon’s attention.

“Are you there?” The dragon asked. “Like I said, I do just want to talk. You’re after my captive, correct?”

Nova decided it may be safe, and if it wasn’t she had a couple of premade shadow duplicates ready to go if she wanted to escape quickly.

“No, I’m over this way.” She said, unveiling the camouflage and waving at the dragon. The dragon turned, Nova was tense, ready to do a quick teleport swap to a double’s location if she got a hint of fire brewing

The dragon walked up to her.

“Please you have to help me, he’s so annoying I can’t stand it any longer!” The dragon fell to it’s knees and began begging Nova.

“Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!” Nova said. “Calm down.”

The dragon stopped begging and looked at her.

“Why did you kidnap the kid in the first place?” Nova asked.

The dragon made a sound that clearly indicated ‘I don’t know’.

“I was really bored.” The dragon explained. “But he’s super whiny, and not even because I kidnapped him, just like regular whiny. But I can’t take him back or the court would recognise me and fire on me.”

“That’s a bit of a dilemma.” Nova said, scratching her chin. “But I think I have something that can help.” She reached into her satchel and pulled out a small bottle, labelled ‘Eau du Femme’. “How would you like to be able to shapeshift between a human form and dragon form?”

“Tight.” The dragon said, and lowered it’s head with mouth open so Nova could pour the potion into it’s mouth.

The potion splattered on the dragon’s tongue and it instantly began changing (the whole dragon, not just the tongue), shrinking down and retracting scales until the dragon looked like a regular person, perhaps despite her dragon themed attire. She also still had dragon horns and glowing gold eyes.

Nova looked around and saw where a drop of the potion had fallen on the ground.

“Forget about it, these things are cool as and I don’t wanna give them up.” She said, pointing to her horns.

“Ok, now we just gotta get the prince back to the kingdom,” she paused. “Sorry, do you have a name? I forgot to ask before you started begging.”

“Alexstrasza: Over-drake of the Inferno, Mistress of the Lava fields, and evaporator of the Salty Swamp!” She said, waving her hands up in what she may have thought was a grand gesture, but actually seemed quite silly.

“Alright Alexstrasza.” Nova chuckled. “Let’s go get this little prince.”

 

The young Prince Menethil was really a handful, so the pair took it in turns leading him by the hand across the dangerous terrain. Eventually they reached the Kingdom.

“Your Graces, I have returned with Prince Menethil.” Nova told them as she entered the court. She saw the Queen’s eyes flick to Alexstrasza.

“Excellent job, you will be paid handsomely.” The King said, and a servant brought over a large bag of gold. Prince Menethil started walking towards his parents.

“Thank you sire.”

“I would also like to offer you the hand of one of my older sons in marriage.” He said.

“Darling.” The Queen whispered in his ear. “Have you forgotten what we discussed, about the Amazons taking a vow of ‘celibacy’” Nova was sure she heard some unusual emphasis on the word ‘Celibacy’ and couldn’t help smile.

“Oh, yes, how improper of me. My apologies.” The King blustered for a moment.

“May I ask, brave Amazon, who your companion is?” the Queen asked.

“This is my companion Alexstrasza, I met her on the road and we decided to travel together.” Nova said. “She assisted me in rescuing your son.”

“I shall have to thank you both properly some time.” The Queen said with a cheeky gleam in her eye.


End file.
